ABS-CBN 1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
ADVISORY: Please don't post unverified information or hoaxes! 'ABS-CBN Programs Schedules' *See: entertainment.abs-cbn.com/tv/schedule, SKYcable and ABS-CBN TVplus Schedule. Weekdays Early Morning * 1:50 am - O Shopping UmaGanda * 4:57 am - Kape't Pandasal * 5:00 am - ** Mon: Mission Possible (replay) ** Tues: Local Legends (replay) ** Wed: Matanglawin (replay) ** Thu: My Puhunan (replay) ** Fri: #NoFilter (replay) ** 5:25 am / 7:30 am for regional stations - Umagang Kay Ganda ** 6:45 am - Local Morning Shows *** Bagong Morning Kapamilya (Dagupan (November 5, 2018-January 3, 2020), Baguio, Laoag, Vigan, Tuguegarao, Isabela) *** Bagong Umaga, Bagong Balita (Dagupan, Olongapo, Pampanga, Bulacan Starting January 6, 2020) *** Gising Na, Maagang Southern Tagalog (Batangas, Lucena, San Pablo, Palawan Starting January 6, 2020) *** Marhay na Aga Kapamilya (Naga, Legazpi, Daet) *** Panay Sikat (Iloilo, Kalibo, Roxas) *** The Morning Show (Bacolod) *** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu, Dumaguete, Tacloban) *** Pamahaw Espesyal (Cagayan de Oro, Zamboanga, Dipolog, Iligan, Butuan) *** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (Davao) *** Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao (General Santos, Koronadal, Cotabato) ** 8:30 am - Magandang Buhay ** 10:00 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (Metro Manila) / Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (Regional) ** 10:30 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (join-in-progress; regional) / Japanese Dramas (Batangas, Lucena, San Pablo, Palawan with Subtitles, Starting January 6, 2020) / ABS-CBN Regional Drama (Starting January 6, 2020) *** Ilocano (Baguio) *** Kapampangan (Pampanga) *** Bicolano (Naga) *** Hiligaynon (Bacolod) *** Cebuano (Cebu) *** Waray (Tacloban) PrimeTanghali * 12:00 nn - Nang Ngumiti ang Langit * 12:45 pm - It's Showtime Kapamilya Gold * 3:50 pm - Kadenang Ginto * 4:35 pm - Los Bastardos * 5:20 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (Metro Manila) / TV Patrol on ABS-CBN Regional ''' ** TV Patrol North Luzon (Baguio, July 2, 2018-January 3, 2020) / TV Patrol Northern Luzon (Baguio, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol Ilocos (Laoag, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol North Central Luzon (Dagupan, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol Cagayan Valley (Isabela, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol Central Luzon (Pampanga, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol Southern Tagalog (Batangas) ** TV Patrol Palawan (Puerto Princesa) ** TV Patrol Bicol (Naga) ** TV Patrol Aklanon (Kalibo, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol Panay (Iloilo) ** TV Patrol Negros (Bacolod) ** TV Patrol Central Visayas (Cebu) ** TV Patrol Eastern Visayas (Tacloban) ** TV Patrol Chavacano (Zamboanga) ** TV Patrol Western Mindanao (Dipolog, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol North Mindanao (Cagayan de Oro, July 2, 2018-January 3, 2020) / TV Patrol Northern Mindanao (Cagayan de Oro, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol Southern Mindanao (Davao) ** TV Patrol South Central Mindanao (General Santos, July 2, 2018-January 6, 2020) / TV Patrol Socsksargen (General Santos, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol Caraga (Butuan, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol Central Mindanao (Cotabato, Starting January 6, 2020) '''Primetime Bida * 6:00 pm - Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing * 6:35 pm - TV Patrol * 7:45 pm - FPJ's Ang Probinsyano * 8:50 pm - The General's Daughter * 9:35 pm - Sino Ang Maysala? * 10:20 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 11:20 pm - Tonight with Boy Abunda Late Night * 11:50 pm - Bandila * 12:20 am - ** Mon: Mission Possible ** Tues: My Puhunan ** Wed: #NoFilter ** Thu: Sports U ** Fri: Local Legends Yes Weekend! Saturdays Early Morning * 12:50 am - O Shopping Morning * 5:30 am - Kape at Salita (hook-up with DZMM) * 6:00 am - Mission Possible * 6:30 am - My Puhunan * 7:00 am - Swak na Swak / Panay Sikat (Iloilo) / Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu) / Maayong Buntag Mindanao (Davao) * 7:30 am - Angel Wings (Metro Manila) / It's Showtime (Baguio, Naga, Bacolod, Cebu, Davao) * 8:00 am - Dok Ricky Pedia * 8:30 am - NBA SabaDos * 10:30 am - KB Family Weekend Afternoon * 12:30 pm - It's Showtime * 4:00 pm - Ipaglaban Mo! * 5:15 pm - S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives) Primetime * 6:00 pm - Kuha Mo! * 6:45 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 7:15 pm - Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet * 7:50 pm - Idol Philippines * 8:50 pm - MMK * 10:20 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 11:20 pm - Failon Ngayon * 12:05 am - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda Sundays Early Morning * 12:50 am - O Shopping Morning * 6:00 am - The Healing Eucharist / Christ The Healer (Cebu) / The Banquet of Love (Davao) * 7:00 am - Swak na Swak * 7:30 am - Salamat Dok * 8:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (Metro Manila) / Mag TV Na (Starting January 12, 2020) ** Mag TV Na Atin To! (Baguio) ** Mag TV Na Oragon! (Naga) ** Mag TV Na Amiga (Bacolod) ** Mag TV Na! (Cebu) ** Mag TV Na Waraynon! (Tacloban) ** Mag TV Na De Aton Este! (Zamboanga) ** Mag TV Na Aton Ni! (Cagayan de Oro) ** Mag TV Na Sadya Ta! (Davao) * 8:50 am - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * 9:45 am - My Hero Academia * 10:15 am - Matanglawin * 10:45 am - G Diaries Season 3: Quest for Love * 11:15 am - KB Family Weekend Afternoon * 12:15 pm - ASAP Natin 'To * 3:00 pm - Banana Sundae * 4:00 pm - Ang Hari: FPJ on ABS-CBN Primetime * 6:00 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6:30 pm - Goin' Bulilit * 7:15 pm - Hiwaga ng Kambat * 7:50 pm - Idol Philippines * 8:50 pm - Rated K * 9:50 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 10:50 pm - Gandang Gabi Vice * 11:50 pm - Sunday's Best Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Program Schedule Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:ABS-CBN Regional Category:Star Creatives Category:Dreamscape Entertainment Television Category:GMO Unlit Drama Category:RSB Unlit Drama